The present invention relates to emergency and rescue lighting systems and more particularly to wireless lighting system supports, quick release mounting brackets with lights connectable thereto and various accessories including quick release spotlights, flashing spotlights, emergency lights, text and warning light, flash lights, utility lights, quick release combinations of gun rest and spotlight, quick release combinations of gun rest and binoculars, quick release combinations of spotlight and video camera system. The quick release system allows any combination of accessories used for law enforcement, industry, commercial, consumer, emergency medical personnel, fire and rescue, hunting and fishing, marine and military. All accessories are also mountable to a quick release window system, a quick release magnetic system, a quick release tripod system.
Although portable lighting systems have existed for some time prior to the present invention there has not been a portable wireless lighting system which includes a quick release connection mounting system for mounting lights in combination with a selection of accessories upon various supports such as a tripod, window mounting system, magnetic mounting system, or clamp support and mounting brackets which allows to user to quickly and easily change the accessories and or light(s) attached to the tripod, window mounting system, magnetic mounting system, or clamp support, so that the lighting system and accessories may be easily adapted for any particular situation. The light designs include emergency flashers, blinkers, flashing spotlights, text and warning lights, flash lights, mini lights, strobes, flood lights, spotlights, area lights, and directional lights all of which can be provided in various colors. The attachable accessories include; quick release gun barrel support, quick release gun stock clamp, quick release spotlight, video or still camera combination, quick release gun rest and spotlight combination, quick release gun rest and binocular combination, quick release spotlight and emergency light combination, quick release gun rest and night vision scope combination, quick release gun rest and spotting scope mount. Accordingly, the lighting system and accompanying accessories are useful in emergency vehicular traffic situations such as a vehicle accident sight investigation, fire and rescue, emergency medical personnel, law enforcement, industrial, commercial, consumer, hunting and fishing, marine, military, target practice, temporary lighting needs, and during any time when an accurate wireless light support is needed.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a quick release wireless lighting system which utilizes a number of light designs alone or in combination with each other and or in combination with accessory mounting and or support means wherein the light designs may include emergency flashing lights, strobe lights, blinking lights, flood lights, spotlights, directional lights, flashing spotlights, text and warning lights, flash lights, utility lights and the accessory mounts and or supports may include a gun barrel support, a gun stock mount, window mount, a magnetic mount, and light support mount.
It is intended that a an object of the quick release wireless lighting system with support, mounting brackets, light, and accessories includes a tripod support which will collapse and reduce in size for easy storage and which includes legs with reflective elements attached thereto providing a means for easily spotting the tripod legs during the night and further providing additional visibility of the tripod at night during use. The reflective material is particularly useful on the tripod when in use during emergency situations such as redirecting vehicular traffic at night.
It is intended that a an object of the quick release wireless lighting system with support, mounting brackets, light, and accessories includes a clamping support which will quickly clamp on a stationary article which may have any orientation including vertical or horizontal and wherein the clamp support includes a pivoting mount arm to which a mounting bracket is releaseably attached, and further wherein the pivoting mount arm is biased to retain a desired position. The mounting bracket, to which the light(s) and or accessories are attached, is attachable to either the tripod support, quick release window mount, quick release magnetic mount, or the clamp support. The clamp support is particularly useful for clamping to vehicle windows, fender wells, bumpers, truck tailgates, roof, or to a opened hood of an incapacitated vehicle, or any stable article which will support the light(s) and or accessories. The quick release magnetic mount is particularly useful for attaching the lighting and mounting system to metal surfaces in any orientation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a quick release wireless lighting system with support, mounting brackets, lights, and accessories which includes mounting brackets or a mounting bracket that is easily and quickly removed and attached to the top of the tripod and wherein the mounting bracket includes a plurality of quick release mounting locations for attaching one or a plurality of lights or accessories either alone or in any number of combinations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a quick release wireless lighting system with support, mounting brackets, lights, and accessories wherein the lights are powered by either disposable or rechargeable batteries, and wherein a remote rechargeable battery with power cable attachable cable may be provided to supply extended power to the light(s) when needed for use of the light(s) during extended operation.